1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading and recording apparatus including a reading unit that reads an image of a document and a recording unit that records the image and to a method for reading a document and recording it, and in particular, to a mechanism for discharging the read document.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known image reading and recording apparatus in the related art reads an image of a document using a reading unit and records the read image on a recording medium using a recording unit. In such an image reading and recording apparatus, the reading unit is disposed above the recording unit. This is because the reading unit needs a height and space for an operator to easily insert a document into a paper port.
Discharging a read document and a recorded medium to separate accommodating units needs a wide space. In particular, a large-format apparatus in which large-sized documents and large-sized recording media are used needs a very large accommodating unit, which makes it difficult to decrease the size and simplify the apparatus To prevent it, another known apparatus discharges a read document to an accommodating unit for recorded media. In such apparatuses, read documents and recorded media are generally discharged forward of the apparatuses to enhance the collection performance.